


Sprinkles

by 2ways2live



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on True Events, My First Work in This Fandom, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: Arthur woke to the sound of the refrigerator door opening.





	Sprinkles

Arthur woke to the sound of the refrigerator door opening. 

 

It's not like the sound was unfamiliar to him. He knows how Alfred is. Some nights, he won't eat what Arthur cooks for him so he could rummage in the fridge late at night like a raccoon in a trashcan. He tends to use the excuse that he isn't hungry, which is absolutely not true. Alfred is **always hungry**.The Brit crept into the kitchen to find his blue-eyed roommate tipping a bottle of sprinkles over his head, the sugar pieces landing in his mouth. Some were safe from their tragic demise, as they fell on the collar of his shirt while others spilled onto the floor. 

 

**_An absolute disgrace._ **

 

Arthur cleared his throat as he watched Alfred wolf down the sprinkles one by one. 

The American paused in the midst of his hungered frenzy. Alfred slowly dropped his uplifted arm that held the bottle of sugary morsels. The fridge's light illuminated his slightly startled expression as he swallowed thickly, sending the last of his tiny, colorful victims down his throat. Arthur furrowed his bushy eyebrows at his brother. 

 

"Alfred, why are you eating sprinkles?" Arthur folded his arms over his chest.

"I got hungry."

"But it's four in the morning, why didn't you just eat something other than _that_ _?"_ He points to the bottle of brightly colored sugar pieces.

_"Time is an illusion, my dear brother."_

 

 

 

 Arthur shook his head in disappointment before turning back to go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom's not dead. 
> 
>  
> 
> You guys are just mean.


End file.
